Testing Love And Loyalty
by MynameisInu
Summary: This a love story between Inuyasha and kagome. But will someone intrude on their happiness or will they live happly forever?Who knows now! Plez R&R the title in the story is different but the title on top Testing Love And Loyalty is the real title thanks.
1. Chapter 1 The Rumor

Title: True Love

Chapter 1: The Rumor

School stared at 7:30 sharp at Kyoto High school. As usual Kagome Higurashi was running late.

"Man if I keep this up I'll never graduate" Kagome thought

10 minutes later

"I'm here" panted Kagome

"Late again I see, take your seat"

Kagome walked across the room to her seat, embarrassed

Now that Ms. Higurashi has decided to grace us with her presence, we shall continue.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of friends, teachers and homework.

"Hey Kagome, wait up" shouted Sango as ran up to Kagome

"I herd a rumor today"

"Yea what was that" Kagome said tiredly

"Well it was that Inuyasha was going to ask you out TODAY!" Kagome's eyes widened and she squealed

"NO WAY"

"When did you hear this? Do you know where he was going to ask me? And when? I mean what if all this is, is a rumor?"

Kagome ran around in a panic until Sango grabbed her shoulders and yelled

"KAGOME"

With that she calmed down

"Thanks"

"Well if he is going to ask you should go bump in to him."

"Your right" Kagome said still breathing hard and she disappeared

Meanwhile

"Hey Inuyasha" Kyo yelled

"What do you want" Inuyasha growled

"I just herd the strangest rumor"

"What was that" Inuyasha said worriedly

"I herd that you were going to ask Kagome Higurashi out" Kyo said mockingly

"Where the hell did you hear that?" an angry Inuyasha said as he thought of many ways to hurt his brother Sesshoumaru because Sesshoumaru must have herd him trying to decide last night.

"Well, I herd it from my girlfriend, Rin, and she herd it from Miroku, he herd it from Tohru, she herd it from kisa, and I believe she herd it from her boyfriend Haru."

"WHAT DOES THE WHOLE DANM SCHOOL KNOW"

Kyo backed up ten feet and said quietly" no"

"Well ok then. But then who else knows?"

"Just the coolest people Haru, your brother, Sango, Miroku, Kagrua, Yuki, Tohru, Rin, Kisa, and I don't know who ……. "

"Wait if Sango knows she will tell Kagome. They tell each other everything."

"Well then you better go get her" Miroku said as he strolled up to Inuyasha and Kyo

"If your going to do this during school you better go now schools almost over." Sango said as she came up behind Miroku

"Your right" Inuyasha said as he turned and ran down the hall

15 minutes later

"Damn I still can't find her" Inuyasha thought

Inuyasha leaned on a locker, closed his eyes and stuck out his feet. Suddenly he herd a

"Owwww."

He had tripped Kagome

Inuyasha felt so stupid

"Hey I'm so sorry" Inuyasha said

"No problem" Kagome said "I get tripped all the time"

Not knowing how to ask Kagome out to the fair tonight Inuyasha said

"Do you want me to walk you home, I mean just in case someone else trips you"

"Sure" Kagome said haply

Inuyasha helped Kagome pick up her things and they set off for Kagome's house.

"So Inuyasha, how's school been going?"

"Not very good" growled Inuyasha recalling his latest fight with his parents over his report card

"You know I could help you help you with your homework anytime time you need help" Kagome said as they turned a corner

"That would be nice" Inuyasha had decided that this was the right time " but first would you like to got to the fair with me tonight?"

At that moment Kagome wanted to jump up and down and scream but instead she said

"I would love to" Kagome smiled "Call me" and she handed Inuyasha a slip of paper with her number on it

"So what time would you like me to pick you up?" Inuyasha said

"Let's say 7 o'clock or so" answered Kagome

"Ok bye"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a hug and run inside

Jumping and screaming Kagome went to the phone to call Sango and all her other girlfriends. After putting them all on speaker she yelled

"I'M GOING OUT WITH INUYASHA!"

Then from the other lines she herd

"OOOOOOOH MY GOD!"

"Ok now you all have to just show up, were going to the fair. So bring a date and came meet me. OK I have to go get ready. Talk to you later.

For the next 3 hours both Inuyasha and Kagome had to find something to where. At 7 o'clock Inuyasha pulled up and got out. He was wearing baggy jeans, a t-shirt and a light jacket.

"You look nice" Kagome said nicely

"So do you" Inuyasha said back

Kagome was warring a v-neck tank top and a pair of boot cut blue jeans.

"Shall we go then" Kagome said

Inuyasha snapped out of his trance that Kagome had put him in by what she was warring

"Yes we should" Inuyasha said walking to the car with Kagome on his arm.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2 Kiss her

Title: True Love

Chapter 2 Kiss Her Inuyasha

That night Kagome and Inuyasha were on their date along with Haru, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Kagrua, Rin, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Kisa.

"I'm glad you asked me out. I was starting to think you didn't like me" Kagome said

"Well it's never easy to ask a girl out" Inuyasha said with a laugh

"Well I'm glad you did"

Inuyasha goes to kiss Kagome and she pulls away.

"Sorry I'm just not ready for that just yet" Kagome said sadly

"That's fine" Inuyasha said with a small sound of disappoint in his voice

Then a voice floats back to them

"Hey what are you two doing back there?" Miroku shouted

"Yea you're going to miss all the fun" Sango added

Kagome and Inuyasha said together "Were coming"

The rest of the night was full of fun, laughing, and the guys getting beat at every game by the girls. The group did not know that Yuki had brought a camera and was taking pictures of when Sango beat Kyo at a balloon dart game. Yuki had snapped a picture as the group turned around and then he ran. After everyone had forgiven Yuki for not telling them he had brought a camera they started taking couple pictures. Haru and Kisa, Yuki and Rin, Kyo and Tohru, Kagrua and Sesshoumaru. When it got to Inuyasha and Kagome, they stood together hand and hand as Yuki took the picture.

After a night of fun the date ended. One by one the couples said good bye each one with a kiss. Kagome felt strange because of this. At last Kagome made a decision,

"Inuyasha" Kagome said

"Yes"

"I was thinking, maybe we could try that kiss one more time" Kagome said

"I thought you didn't want to" Inuyasha said strangely

"Well I have been thinking we are going out now and we are at the end of our first date I think that calls for a kiss."

"Ok, fine with me" Inuyasha "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. So hurry up and kiss me before I change my mind"

Kagome looked over to Sango and she nodded. Kagome then felt better about kiss him: now that she knew that Sango thought it was a good idea.

Slowly they brought their bodies together, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist and Kagome wrapped her arm around Inuyasha's neck they brought their lips closer. Then from the background someone said "Hurry up and kiss her Inuyasha" Kagome smiled then Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Taisho had shared their first kiss.

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3 The L word

Title: True Love

Chapter 3: The "L" word

_The next two weeks were like in a dream. Kagome had now gone out with Inuyasha three times. Each date was better then the last. Each kiss was sweeter and every time Inuyasha came over to get help with his homework was an hour of pure fun. When Kagome thought she couldn't get any happier, the most wonderful thing happened _

Inuyasha was walking Kagome home from the last day of school before winter break

"Kagome would you like to go on a trip with me and my family" Inuyasha asked hopefully

"Well I would have to ask my mom" Kagome replied "But I bet she'll let me"

"Well if she lets you, you need to pack warm."

"Why?" Kagome said with a strange look

"Well it a ski trip" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome "Is that a problem?"

"The only problem is that I don't know how to ski" Kagome said in a small voice

"Hey you can't let what you can't do stop you" Inuyasha said wisely "If you want, I can teach you once we get there"

"You would do that for me?" a smiling Kagome said

"Yes I would" Inuyasha replied

"Why?"

"Because I love you"

Kagome felt her cheeks burn and a shy smile come across her face

"I love you too"

Inuyasha kissed Kagome and watched with a smile as she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4 Decisions

Title True love

Chapter 4 Decisions

When Kagome got home she went straight to her mom's office.

"Hey mom" Kagome said smiling broadly

"Oh hello Kagome" She said looking up from her papers

"I was wondering if I…….."

"Where do you want to go this time?" Mrs. Higurashi

"Well if you'd let me finish, I want to go on a ski trip with Inuyasha's family for winter break."

"I don't know you've never missed a Christmas with the family"

"But mom I'm 17 years old and I want to go with my boyfriend for just this one Christmas"

Kagome's mom got out of her chair and started pacing

"Mom you've known Inuyasha's mom for years now. You should trust her with me."

"I do trust them; the one I do not trust is Inuyasha"

"WHY"

"I just don't"

"I love him and he loves my. So I am going with or without you approval, but I much rather go with it. So can I go?"

"Ok. I might not trust him but I do trust you" Mrs. Higurashi said calmly "So when do you leave"

Kagome smiled happily

"Oh thank you mom. I leave tomorrow afternoon. I you really trust my judgment then you will let me do this one my own. And don't worry so much I'll be fine." Kagome said confidently

"But it's my job to worry. Now go get ready for your trip." Mrs. Higurashi said sadly

"OOOOOOO thank you mom I love you" An overjoyed kagome ran, gave her mom a hug and skipped out of the office

The first thing on Kagome's mind was I have to go call Inuyasha and tell him that she was going. She went to her bedroom picked up the phone dialed Inuyasha's number and plopped on her bed and herd

RING RING RING

"Hello"

"Yes Hello this is Kagome, may I please speak to Inuyasha"

"Oh Hello Kagome one minute"

Then Kagome herd

"INUYASHA PHONE"

The next thing was

"Inuyasha here"

"Hey Baby. What's up?"

"Not much hunny. What did your mom say?"

"Let's just say you'll have to make one extra stop tomorrow"

"She said yes then. That's great" Inuyasha said with a happy voice

"Yes she did. I have one more favor to ask you. I need to go shopping but I have no clue what to buy for this kind of trip. So could you help me?"

"Yes I think I can help you. I can be at your house in 20 minutes"

"Ok" Smiled Kagome "I'll be there. Love You"

"Love you too. Bye"

"Bye" Kagome hung up the phone and went to her closet to get her favorite jeans and shirt.

"Hey mom I'm going out to get new clothes with Inuyasha"

"Ok hunny don't stay out to late"

"I won't"

Kagome went to her closet changed, put her hair up and waited for Inuyasha

10 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Kagome yelled to her mom

"Mom I'm leaving"

Kagome answered the door. Inuyasha was still in this school uniform but Kagome was warring jeans and a v-neck t-shirt

"You changed" Inuyasha said as he looked Kagome up and down

"Yes I did"

"You ready? We have a lot to buy"

"Thank you for doing this with me"

"No problem"

The rest of the night pasted with shopping and a romantic dinner and before they knew it, it was 11 o'clock

"Oh my god it's so late" gasped Kagome

"Hey don't worry" Inuyasha said calmly

"It's not me worrying it's my mom. I don't want to go but I have to"

Inuyasha leaned over kissed Kagome and said

"Ok then time to go home"

The dive home was quite

Inuyasha walked Kagome to her door

"You going to kiss me now" Inuyasha said sweetly

"Always"

Kagome and Inuyasha came together, locked lips four minutes of long sweet kisses later they broke apart and with one last kiss Kagome said with a note of sadness in her voice

"I really have to go now"

Kagome picked up her bags

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye" Inuyasha said as he turned and walked to his car

When Kagome shut the door her mother came up behind her and she wasn't happy

"Ok mom I know that I said that I wasn't going to stay out late but one thing lead to other and then before I knew it, it was 11 o'clock. I'm so sorry we went to the mall and there was a fair and well I'm just so sorry."

"Kagome I've been here for almost 9 hours worrying about what _that boy_ was doing to my little girl"

"Mom if you haven't noticed I'm not your little girl anymore I'm 17 years old. It's time to let me go."

"I know how old you are and I know you are smart but that doesn't stop me from wording and seeing you kiss that boy that way on the front porch…."

"You saw that" Kagome said with an embarrassed voice

"Yes I did and I don't think that you should be doing that with him"

"Mom you can't choose who I love so you'll have to live with who I choose" Kagome said in a protesting voice

"I know but I still want you to be careful" Said Mrs. Higurashi

"I will mom. I am going to go pack this stuff and then I am going to get a good sleep. I love you"

She gave her mom a hug, picked up her things and went up stairs

As Kagome walked away her mom whispered" Just be careful my baby girl"

Kagome was thinking about what her mom had said as she packed of her new ski stuff. When she was done kagome changed in to her p.j.s and got in to bed. She found sleep didn't come easily. Kagome just got up, shut off the light and tried to dream about the next day.

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 5 Engaged

Chapter 5 Engaged

Kagome woke up bright and early. She changed in to some of her new ski clothes, went down stairs, ate breakfast and waited for noon to come.

At a quarter till Kagome brought her bags down and at 11:55 there was a knock at the door

Kagome Yelled "I'll get it"

Kagome ran to the door, opened it and there stud Inuyasha

"You ready"

"Yes I am" Kagome answered as she gave him a hug

"Well the news said that traffic was going to be bad so we better go" Inuyasha said in a slightly rushed tone

"Ok, just let me go say bye to everyone" Kagome said while being annoyed by being rushed

"Mom, Inuyasha is here now so I'm going to go now"  
"Wait Kagome stay back here for a minute while I talk to Inuyasha"

"Ok" Kagome was now worried what her mom was going to say to her boyfriend

10 minutes later

Kagome's mom came back to her office, gave her a hug and wished kagome a good time

"Ok then you ready to go" Kagome said still feeling strange

"Yea" Inuyasha had a type of fearful look on his face

Inuyasha grabbed kagome's bags and walked to his car

"Where's your family" Kagome asked

"They didn't have room so they asked me to pick you up and drive you up there"

"Ok just don't tell my mom"

Kagome got in as Inuyasha put her bags in the back seat. It took about an hour to get to the resort. But when they got there it was like a dream. The snow was all sweet and cold but all Kagome could see was snow for miles and miles.

"It's beautiful" Kagome said with a big smile

"I know isn't it? My family comes up here every year. It seems more beautiful this year though" Inuyasha explained

"Whys that" Kagome asked as walked to Inuyasha

"Because I'm here with you" Inuyasha leaned in to kiss Kagome on the cheek and then said "We should go find everybody"

"Ok" Kagome agreed still stunned by what Inuyasha had said to her

They got back in to the car and drove to the parking lot

"Izayoi, Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru were standing there waiting

"Hello everyone" Kagome said cheerfully

"Hello Kagome" Izayoi said with a wave "I'm glad you could join us this year"

"I'm so glad I could come" Kagome beaming

"So why don't we go find our rooms" Inuyasha suggested

"Sure" Someone said

Everyone spun around and saw Sango, Miroku, Rin, Yuki, Kisa, Haru, Kyo, and Tohru

"What are you guys doing here" Kagome said with wide eyes "Who told you I was going to be here"

"Your mom. We went to see if you wanted to do something and she told us you were here. So we decided to join you "Sango explained

"Well your going to pay for yourselves cause we're not gong to" Inuyasha said in a rather rude tone

"We know that. So we pooled our money and got some rooms" Rin said this time

"Well then let's go in then" Yuki said and then started walking in

Kagome pulled Inuyasha aside and asked

"Is it ok? I mean I didn't even know that they were going to show up"

"Yea its fine I just wanted to be with you and if that means having a few extra people here then so be it" Inuyasha said in a sweet voice

"Ok then" Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek

"I'll meet you in your room later to talk" Inuyasha said

"Ok"

Kagome then followed him inside paid for the rooms and went to unpack

10 Minutes Later

Kagome had just finished unpacking when there was a knock on the door

Kagome yelled "who is it"

"It's me" came Inuyasha's voice

"Come in" Kagome said as she fixed her hair

"Hey what's up?" Inuyasha asked as he walked in

"Not much just unpacking" Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was fiddling with something in his pocket. This made Kagome wonder….

"Did you need to talk to me about something?"

"Yes I did. Kagome you know that I love you and I want to be with you every minute. Well I thing that I have found a way to do that"

Just then there was a knock at the door. Inuyasha got up to answer and Sango was there

"Sango were KINDA busy right now. Kagome will talk to you later" Inuyasha said in a rude like voice

"Ok" Sango said and walked away

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome and then there was another knock on the door. It Sesshoumaru

"What" Inuyasha growled there was a bubble of rage growing

"Mom needs us" Sesshoumaru said

"Can't she wait I'm kind busy"

"Yes she can wait but not for very long" He said as he turned away

Inuyasha saw a 'Do not Disturb' sign and put it on the door

This time Inuyasha got to the bed before there was a knock on the door and a shout of "Housekeeping"

"COME BACK LATER!"

From the other side of the door they herd "geash soooooo rude!"

Finely Inuyasha went over to Kagome

"Kagome I love you so much" Inuyasha is now down on one knee and Kagome knows

"Will you…."

Knock Knock

"Marry me" Kagome screamed

Knock Knock "What's going on in there?"

"Yes I will Inuyasha, I will marry you" All of Kagome's friends and Inuyasha family burst through the door and herd Kagome say "marry" and "Inuyasha" and their first reaction was

"HUH" Then

Sango screamed with happiness and Izayoi fainted but Inutaisho caught her before she hit the floor.

Rin, Tohru, Kagura, Sango and Kisa ran over to Kagome and the guys just stud there smiling.

Then from somewhere in all of the noise they herd Inuyasha

"I haven't even put the damn ring on her finger yet"

"Oh yea" Kagome went over to Inuyasha. He stud up and slipped a gold band with a single diamond on it

"It's so beautiful. I love you so much" Kagome could not think of anything else to say to him

"I love you too Kagome and that ring shows it" They kissed and broke apart and for the first time Inutaisho said something

"Inuyasha why didn't you think of asking us before you did this" he asked angrily

"Well I knew that you would have said no" shouted Inuyasha

"No you don't" Inutaisho yelled back

"Then what would have said if I asked"

"I would have said yes"

"Yea right" Inuyasha said in a rude tone

"Don't talk to me like that" Inutaisho shouted at the top of his voice

"I'll talk to you how ever I want"

As the shouting mach continued Kagome looked at the verge of tears Inuyasha started to shout again and Kagome yelled "STOP DAMN IT! I JUST GOT PERPOSED TO AND THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A HAPPY TIME. Everyone get out NOW!" As everyone filed out Kagome said "Inuyasha I want you to stay"

"OK"

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and started to cry.

"I'm sorry Kagome I should have asked you some where else. It was…"

"No this was perfect. I love the ring and I love you." Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's chest "Thank you" Kagome started to do a little dance as if waltzing.

Before Inuyasha knew it Kagome had fallen asleep, still attached to his chest, Inuyasha tried to lay her down on the bed but she would not let go. So Inuyasha laid down next to her and fell asleep. With him holding her and her holding him.


	6. Chapter 6:secrets and lies

Chapter 6: Learning, teaching, secrets and lies

Scream is what Inuyasha woke up to the next morning

"What! Huh what happened?"

"What are you doing in my room?" Kagome yelled

"For your info I couldn't get you off of me so I had on other choice but to lie down next to you. Besides I though you would like it!" Inuyasha answered

"To tell you the truth screaming wasn't the first thing I did. When I woke up I just looked at your face and your ears (touches Inuyasha's white dog ears) and then I thought that screaming would be a fun way to wake you up"

"RIGHT…….. I thought I sensed someone touching my ears. But what do you mean that you thought it would fun to wake me up like that. I thought that something bad had happened to you"

"Sorry" Kagome went over to Inuyasha sat on this lap, kissed him "I love you and I am going to marry you no matter what" she kissed him again "No matter what" Inuyasha repeated

"Now we have to get ready. It is winter break after all"

As Kagome got up Inuyasha grabbed her left hand and saw her ring "do you promise to what this forever?"

"I do……. Sounds good doesn't it. Now to letting everyone else know. Your parents and all of our friends know. I just need to find a way to let my family know. I mean how am I supposed to tell my mom that I am getting married to you"

"Kagome calm down this is a good thing"

"Yes this is a good thing a very good thing"

"We'll tell her after the break is over. Now you get dressed while I try to sneak to my room without anyone seeing me. I love you" Inuyasha kissed Kagome

"Love you too"

Inuyasha poked his head out of the door to see the hallway was empty. He walked as fast as he could to his room when he was two doors away herd

"Inuyasha Tiasho explain yourself!" It was Sango

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha said with a nerves voice

"I mean why weren't you in your room all night and why did I just see you sneak out of Kagome's room" Sango gave Inuyasha an evil look

"Wait when I came out here the hallway was empty"

"Tisk tisk Inuyasha there are other ways to be invisible"

"Damn It. I don't have to explain myself to you" Inuyasha sneered at Sango

"Ok then I guesses that I will just have to tell your parents" Sango in a threading voice

"No don't"

"Then tell me"

"Ok, ok whatever I'll tell you. She fell asleep on me and I couldn't get her off of me so I laid down with her and fell asleep. There happy!"

"Yes I am. Now we have lot to do today do get dressed"

"Don't tell me what to do. I don't have to listen to you" Inuyasha growled

"What did you say to me half wit" Sango raised her voice

Inuyasha snuck down and said

"Nothing"

"That's what I thought you said Now go to you room!

Inuyasha sprinted the rest of the way to his room and with one last scared look went in.

Sango went down the hall to Kagome's room

Knock knock

"Come in" she a herd kagome shout

"Hello, good morning and did you sleep well? Suspiciously Sango asked

"Yes I sleep just fine" Kagome responded

"So do you know where Inuyasha was all night, he wasn't in his room"

"No I don't I wonder where he was" Kagome said trying not to sound guilty

"You sure you don't know where he was" Sango said as if to threaten her

"Ok I know. He was here all night I fell asleep and he sleep next, not with, next me. Don't tell anyone please."

"I won't. And I love the fact that you and Inuyasha are getting closer but do get to close to fast yet."

"Me and Inuyasha! What about you and Miroku. Me Inuyasha are getting married what do you have to say about you and Miroku."

"This is not about me this is about you and Inuyasha. He is a different kind of person then Miroku is. Just be careful when you're with him. Ok"

"Ok Sango I will but I know what I'm getting in to so don't worry about me so much. I f any thing ever happens you will be the first one I will come to."

They hugged and kagome finished getting ready. When she was they joined the group of friends standing in the lobby

"I see everyone is ready" Haru announced

"No, not every one Sesshoumaru not is here yet. He is so slow" Inuyasha sneered

"Shut up little brother. You take just as long" Sesshoumaru said as he walked out of his room and to the group

"Ok then were all here lets go have fun" Kisa said jumping up and down

Everyone coupled up and left the hotel

They went over to the racks where the boards were kept and picked out what they wanted. Over the next hour Inuyasha taught Kagome how to ski and by the end of the day she was a pro.

10:30 pm

"That was fun" Kagome said with a laugh and a smile "hay Inuyasha now that I have mastered skiing can you teach me how to snowboard tomorrow"

"Well I can't teach I just know how. The real teacher would be Haru" Inuyasha explained

"Ok then" Kagome ran up to Haru "Hey Haru"

"Hey Kagome what's up?" Haru asked

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to snowboard tomorrow" Kagome asked hopefully

"Sure. Is Inuyasha cool with it?"

"Yes he is. Don't worry"

"Ok then I will see you tomorrow morning to start your training" Haru said as Kagome turned and walked back to Inuyasha

"Ok see you then" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and slipped a note in to it, then ran to her room

"I wonder where she is going to" Yuki thought to himself

Everyone had found a spot around the bond fire that was in the middle of the lobby.

"I'm going to my room" Inuyasha announced "I'll see you all tomorrow"

"Wait, we have marshmallows" Kisa yelled "Don't you want…."

"I don't want any tonight. Sorry I have to go" Inuyasha looked at his hand and then he looked at the clock. He turned around and walked to the rooms. With out know he dropped a piece of paper as he walked on it, it said 'come to my room 11:15' in Kagome's hand writing. Sango watched Inuyasha walk off and also saw the piece of paper fall out of his hand. She walked over to it, picked it up and read what it said. She was thinking 'what is she up to now?'

It was 11:20 and kagome wondered if Inuyasha was even going to come or not. The only reason Kagome wanted Inuyasha to come was so she could be alone with him and she hoped that is all he thought was going to happen.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Kagome said fixing her hair

"It's me" came Inuyasha's voice

"Come in"

Kagome ran over to him and started kissing him

As they broke apart Inuyasha said "I guess you had fun today"

She kissed him again and said "yes I did because I had the person I love teaching me" they kissed again

"I think for the matter of privacy we should shut the door" Inuyasha suggested "wait we should go to my room"

"Why?"

"Because I want to give you something"

Against Kagome's better judgment she jumped up and said "ok let me grab my shoes"

After checking if the coast was clear kagome and Inuyasha sprinted to the other room. When they got there kagome let a slip a "Wow"

"What" Inuyasha said laughing

"Your room is so much nicer them mine"

Kagome found a chair and sat down

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome sitting "just stay there for a minute"

"Ok"

Inuyasha went around a corner and came back around with a cart.

"Ooo you do know what I like" It was ice cream

She went over to Inuyasha kissed him, then grabbed a spoon and started eating the frozen treat.

"Why did you do this for me" Kagome asked

"I want you to be happy" He said

"I don't need anything from you to be happy I just need you. I am happier then I have ever been right here in your arms"

Knock Knock

"Coming!" Inuyasha yelled "just for safety go over there"

"Ok" Kagome went over a stud over behind the closet

"Yes" she herd Inuyasha say

"Your father and I want to talk to you inside your room" Izayoi's voice raised up

"Cant we talk out here"

"No its privet"

"Ok hold on" Inuyasha shut the door "you've got to hide but just for a minute or two" He kisses her "try and be quite please. Come in!"

"Finley" Inutaisho said

"We wont stay long" Izayoi said "your father and I just want to let you know that we will help and support you in this wedding"

"Then don't get mad"

"Why would we be mad" Inutaisho asked

"Kagome come out" Inuyasha went over to kagome who didn't want to come out

"What is she doing here" Inutaisho yelled

"I just wanted to show my fiancé my room"

"I think that I should go" Kagome said as she tried to walk out

"I think you should also" Inutaisho said angrily

"No Kagome you're not going anywhere, they need to go" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm "Please just go"

As they walked out Izayoi turned around and said "we will support you in this" and then she walked out.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome

"Are you sure you want to marry me"

"Yes I have never been more sure of anything in my whole life. Why are you asking me this now? Do you still want to marry me?"

"I do Kagome I really do but this engagement seams to be more of a curse then a cure, I mean think about it ever since you said that you would marry me our lives have been filled with one bad omen after another" Inuyasha was clearly serious about this. Usually when he talks to Kagome he is always smiling but now her was looking her in the eyes and his were filled with sadness and pain.

"I have been thinking about this, about what my mom will say, my other friends at school. I have been thinking about the good and the bad. But when I do that the good always comes out better then the bad. I will be with you and in love and that's what's best"

"I want to marry you now, I can't wait until we get home, that's days away. I cant wait that long, I want to marry you tonight"

"I don't Inuyasha" Kagome didn't know what to say but then she looked in to Inuyashas amber eyes and remembered why she loves him so much "ok I do it but please let me bring Sango. She is my best friend and I know that she can keep our secret"

"Ok but only Sango no one else" Inuyasha said kissing Kagome before she ran out to the main room. she saw Sango sitting with Miroku by the now dieing fire. Kagome went up to her and asked her to come with her . Sango told Miroku to wait for her and went with Kagome. Both of them ran back to Inuyasha's room and Kagome explained what they were going to do and that she had to keep it a secret until they wanted to tell everyone. She agreed. The three of them got in to Inuyasha's car and went to the church.

END CHAPTER


End file.
